


V.O.T.F.

by VLUEVINNIE13



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bodyguard, M/M, Smut, master - Freeform, slightangstifyousquint, somewhatfluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VLUEVINNIE13/pseuds/VLUEVINNIE13
Summary: Jihoon was having a not so innocent relationship with one of the men in tuxedo.But, who?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DumbassKagehina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassKagehina/gifts).



> This is my first fic here.  
> Please bear with me ^___^
> 
> @my-woozi-happiness, girl this one is for you.

Jihoon's hands were tied above his head, his shirt lifted to his chest exposing milky white skin. He turned his head away from the prying eyes observing him. Jihoon felt rough hands caressing the side of his upper body, rough hands that were far cry from his smooth skin. He whimpered as the hand tugged his shirt, taking it off fully. The hands were now on his torso, then it was on his stomach, the hands travelling south. Jihoon bit his bottom lip, stopping traitorous moans from escaping him.

Jihoon closed his eyes. Gust of pleasure took over his whole system, his breathing ragged and his body arched in bliss.

"Master." the man whispered in his ear, electrifying Jihoon's euphoria.

Jihoon opened his eyes and stared at the man hovering him. His handsome face illuminated by the moonlight, his forehead glistening with sweat as he continued to do magic on Jihoon's body.

The man caught Jihoon staring at him and had given Jihoon a sweet smile in return. Jihoon couldn't help but blush. The man reached for Jihoon's hands and untied the silky white colored cloth which bound Jihoon's hands.

Jihoon shut his eyes, trying to control his breathing as the other man do wonders on his body. He could feel a wave of pleasure nearing to wash over his body.

"Master?" the man softly called, kissing Jihoon's neck. Leaving trails of red marks upon it.

"D-don't call me m-master." Jihoon struggled to talk as the man showered him with open-mouthed kisses. His kisses slowly making its way to Jihoon's chest.

It was painfully slow for Jihoon because he was craving for more.

"Can I call you Jihoon then?" the man looked up. Jihoon nodded. His mind fixed on his exhilaration. He felt like he was on ecstasy.

Jihoon gasped as he felt the cold winter night air hit his legs, his pants were now off. The rough hands fondling his fleshy legs.

"P-please." Jihoon said.

"Please what Jihoon?"

"P-please d-don't." Jihoon stuttered as he kept on preventing the cries of pleasure threatening to come out of his mouth.

"Please don't what?" the man smirked, staring at the beautiful man under him. His hand dangerously close to Jihoon's inner thigh.

"D-dont."

The man suddenly stopped his movements and sat beside Jihoon, observing the smaller. Jihoon's eyes were tightly closed and his breathing uneven. The man caressed Jihoon's cheek gently.

Jihoon felt it and slowly opened his eyes. The man was smiling but there was a hint of sadness and guilt in it.

"Why?" Jihoon murmured airily, he sat and locked eyes with the man.

"You told me to stop, so I did." The man answered and cupped Jihoon's flushed cheek.

"Oh." Jihoon softly bit his bottom lip and blushed a shade deeper.

"What I mean was. . . D-dont stop." Jihoon whispered meekly. The man lifted an eyebrow and smiled playfully at Jihoon.

"What?" Though he heard it quite clearly the man wanted to hear it again. He wanted to hear it again for confirmation and for his own pleasure, teasing Jihoon was always so worth it. Jihoon's ears and face would become redder but his eyes would show resistance at first but he would eventually give in.

"I said- d-don't stop." Jihoon looked away and laid back, turning to his side to hide his face.

"Master." The man laid beside Jihoon and hugged him from the back. His nose nuzzling Jihoon's nape sending goosebumps all over Jihoon's body.

"Stop teasing." Jihoon said as he could feel the man smiled against his skin.

"I am not teasing master." The man's hand found its way on Jihoon's stomach and was now touching it lightly. Then it was on Jihoon's inner thigh, provoking Jihoon on doing things he never knew he could do. Jihoon could've moaned but he didn't, he was scared because he knew that if he did, there's no turning back.

"Master. Jihoon."

The man breathed in. Breathing Jihoon's sweet smell in. It was intoxicating.

"Tell me what you want."

The man commanded, forgetting their status. Him, a mere personal guard and the young man in his arms, the president's son. The young master.

"I want you." Jihoon pleaded as he guided the man's hand lower. Jihoon exhaled, feeling the man's warm hand against his equally warm skin.

"Are you sure?" The man asked. Jihoon nodded his head and held on one of his pillow. The man settled himself on top of Jihoon careful not to put too much weight because Jihoon was like a fragile doll which could break if not handled properly.

When Jihoon was all sprawled out like this in his own bed with the man on top of him, Jihoon was not the proud and cold hearted boy people knew him to be but a compliant and determined man who would succumb to his own pleasure. A show of true emotions that only the man was allowed to see.

"I'll make you feel good."

That statement was all it took for Jihoon to lose all his control. Deprived moans escaped his mouth as his body was being pleasured by the man. The man's hand moved rhythmically as Jihoon met it with thrust after thrust.

Jihoon never felt this way before.

Physically nor emotionally, he was afraid that he could get addicted to this kind of feeling. He's scared to admit that he likes what the man was doing to him.

He's scared to admit that he likes the man.

"I'm near."

Jihoon opened his eyes, whimpering as the man picked up his pace. Jihoon's panting echoed inside the huge bedroom, his breathing unsteady.

"I'm gonna-!" With one last tugged and a twist in his wrist that the man made, Jihoon came all over the man's hand and his own stomach. Jihoon cried as his orgasm took over him. Jihoon closed his eyes, mumbling incomprehensible words as he rode it out.

The man turned to his side and opened the drawer beside the bed, getting a clean cloth. He rubbed it against Jihoon's stomach and his hand, cleaning Jihoon's release.

The man got up and picked the clothes that were scattered around the floor. The man put his shirt on and was headed on the corner of the room when Jihoon called out to him.

"Where are you going?" Jihoon's voice was hoarsed and his eyes were heavy lidded. It was the sexiest thing the man ever heard or saw.

"I'm going to sit at the corner and guard you. That's what I'm good at." The man proudly said making Jihoon smile.

"Stop that. Come here and sleep beside me." Jihoon said, tapping the space beside him. The man hesitated but meekly joined his master who was looking at him fondly.

Jihoon laid on his side and covered himself with his blanket. The man stared lovingly at his master though he knew that Jihoon didn't see it. Jihoon had turned the lights off just before he could notice it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Master."

"Stop it."

"But master-"

"I'm not a kid anymore, Mingyu, I know what I am doing." Jihoon stubbornly put his books inside his bag. It was Jihoon's first day in college. He had always thought that the word 'college' was synonymous to the word 'freedom'.

"But master, Mr.President will skin us alive if we'll allow you to do what you want." Mingyu was literally pacing back and forth in front of his master.

"He will not skin you alive if he doesn't know, right? Then don't tell him." Jihoon stated matter-of-factly.

"Jihoon." Mingyu stared at Jihoon.

This caught Jihoon off guard, he lifted an eyebrow towards Mingyu.

How dare him call me without any formalities? Not because I allowed him to do that to me last night it meant that he could have a say in my life, Jihoon thought.

"Jihoon? Where are the formalities? I'm afraid you're crossing some lines here Mingyu." Jihoon turned to his back and got his bags full of clothes, personal items and school related things.

"I-I'm sorry master. I'm just worried about you." Mingyu bowed, apologizing for his rudeness.

"You're just a mere personal guard and I'm the president's son. The young master."

Jihoon stated though it tasted bitter in his mouth. He doesn't like bringing up this status issue especially with Mingyu but there were times that he had to.

For the other people to know where they should place themselves. For Jihoon to be reminded where he should place himself. Far from the people he love.

Mingyu was still bowing and didn't care if he had to be like that for the entire day or the entire week. All he wanted was for Jihoon to accept his apology.

Jihoon sat across Mingyu and watched him.

"Stop bowing and helped me with my baggage." Jihoon stood after watching Mingyu bowed for almost half an hour. He's not that evil to let Mingyu bow for an hour or the whole day or the entire week though Jihoon was tempted.

He was his Mingyu after all.

"I'm excited to live in a dormitory." Jihoon wore his backpack, walking towards the door of his hotel room. Mingyu was trailing behind him with a lot of baggage on hand.

That was an understatement.

Mingyu felt like Jihoon had brought his entire wardrobe with him.

Mingyu's phone rang as they were about to step inside the elevator.

"Yes Mr.President." Mingyu nodded his head, eyeing Jihoon who was trying to listen in their conversation.

"We're on our way." Mingyu said and ended the call. Jihoon looked at him and cursed under his breath.

"Mr. President wants to see you master."

Mingyu didn't wait for Jihoon's answer nor reaction as he ushered him inside the elevator. Mingyu pressed the button going up the penthouse of the hotel where South Korea's President was secretly staying. Jihoon crossed his arms against his chest.

"Another Pep talk from the President himself." Jihoon muttered. A tiny and quick smile graced Mingyu's handsome face because of Jihoon's remark.

Mingyu knew that Jihoon hates talking to his father and called their conversations 'pep talk' because according to Jihoon it was not his father who was talking to him but a very practiced politician giving some speech.

The elevator dinged and the door opened. Jihoon took a deep breath and stepped outside the elevator.

Jihoon was welcomed by the citrusy smell of the penthouse. A smell that was very close to Jihoon's heart. Back when he was a child, his mother used to keep their house smelling like that, and that made Jihoon realize how he misses his mother. How he misses their life before all of this happened.

"My son!" Jihoon was waken in reality when a pair of big arms enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Dad." Jihoon slightly pushed his father away. The older Lee removed his arms as Jihoon walked towards the sofa in the middle of the room.

"What? Can't I get a hug from my favorite son?" President Lee laughed, walking behind his son.

Jihoon sat wordlessly, observing the big room.

The room was simple but huge given that it was the penthouse. The wall was painted white and light blue giving it a more relaxing vibe. There was a huge table across the room with the flag of South Korea on the left side and the Seal of the President on the right side. There were many papers cluttered above the table. Not to mention the men wearing tuxedos who were scattered around the room.

"What do you want?" Jihoon halfheartedly asked. He could feel Mingyu's stare boring at him.

"I heard that you want to stay on a dormitory." The president sat from across Jihoon, he folded his legs and wore his 'on-business' face.

Jihoon nodded as his eyes travelled from one tuxedo man to another. There were a total of eight tuxedo men, some were familiar faces while some were new. With him and Mingyu present, there were 11 people inside the room and it kind of felt suffocating for Jihoon.

"You know I won't allow that."

Jihoon snorted. The president folded his arms across his chest.

"Are you rebelling Jihoon? First, you said you wanted to enroll in a state university though I clearly disapproved for safety reasons and now you wanted to stay in a dormitory? Seriously Jihoon?" The president said coldly, staring at his son who was intensely staring back.

Jihoon had grown to look more like his mother, the president's deceased wife. Although Jihoon looked more like his mother, Jihoon's attitude was more like his father's, stubborn and never gives a damn about what the other says. The older Lee doesn't know if he should be happy about that or what.

Jihoon leaned against the sofa's backrest, folding his arms across his chest, mirroring his father. Jihoon tilted his head as if asking, 'what now?'

"You will not listen to me, will you?" the president unfolded his arms, resting his elbows against his table and clasped his hands together.

Jihoon just stared at his father in defiance.

Jihoon now noticed the two tuxedo men standing on each side of his father. Two new faces he hadn't seen until now.

Jihoon heard his father sigh.

"Alright. You won." The president massaged his temples. He never won against Jihoon, never.

Jihoon stood, feeling triumphant. He turned to his back and caught Mingyu staring at him, Jihoon smirked and mouthed, 'I won.'

"Wait. Woozi." The president smiled. If he couldn't win against Jihoon then he will just tease him.

Jihoon turned around, his brows knitted. The president laughed and motioned him to go.

"Good luck, Woozi." The president cooed. Jihoon's hands turned into fists. His father really knew how to fully irritate him. He hated that nickname. Woozi.

Mingyu led him towards the elevator.

"Woozi? Who's that?" Mingyu whispered to Jihoon, the latter just rolled his eyes. They stepped inside the elevator and Mingyu pressed the button going down the basement where the cars were parked.

Jihoon caught sight of one of the new tuxedo men staring straightly at him, the one standing on his father's right side. Jihoon once again felt suffocated.

The two of them stared at each other as the elevator door slowly closes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Woozi."

Jihoon slowly opened his eyes, he would've complained about the sudden utterance if his mind and body weren't busy responding to the man's touches.

The man was palming Jihoon's chest softly, the hands were moving in circular motion as he rubbed the two hard nubs on Jihoon's chest.

The man leaned towards Jihoon's face. Jihoon's heart skipped a beat as he was being observed by the man so closely.

"Why are you so beautiful?" the man whispered, his forehead pressed against Jihoon's own. Jihoon held his breath and blinked several times.

"And cute. You're cute." The man chuckled.

Jihoon pushed the man away but the man didn't even flinch. The man smiled and their lips had almost touched. Jihoon cursed under his breath.

"Don't curse, it doesn't suit you." the man commented.

"Your lips and mouth are too pretty for such profanities." the man stared at Jihoon's lips. Instinctively, Jihoon moistened his own lips with the tip of his tongue causing the man above him to groan.

"You're such a tease, aren't you?" the man brushed Jihoon's lips with his thumb. Jihoon absent-mindedly kissed it.

"I want to kiss you so badly." the man stared deep into Jihoon's eyes.

"But you had already kissed me." Jihoon gazed at the man who was staring at him passionately.

Jihoon felt something inside him stirred, something warm, something foreign to Jihoon, something he never felt before.

"Yeah. But never in the lips." the man said.

Jihoon fell silent. The man took it as a signal and rolled to his side, staring at the ceiling of Jihoon's hotel room.

"I can't. I couldn't. You know that." Jihoon whispered, staring at the ceiling himself.

"I know." the man closed his eyes. He didn't notice that Jihoon rolled sideways and was watching him as he breathed.

At first, it was all fun and games for Jihoon, and it was the same with the man laying beside him, at least that's what Jihoon claimed. Jihoon never asked because he was scared.

He was scared to hear what the other man might say.

He was scared to what he might feel once the man answer him.

He was scared to face the truth.

"Master." The man took Jihoon's hand and kissed it. Jihoon stared at him.

"I'm sorry if I crossed some lines." the man sighed. The man continued to kiss Jihoon's hand repeatedly. Jihoon smiled.

The man took off his shirt, leaving his pants on and hovered above Jihoon. Jihoon stared at the man's well-toned chest and blushed, withdrawing his stare from the man's body.

"What? You don't like what you're seeing?" the man laughed as he kissed Jihoon's exposed neck. Jihoon held onto the man's carved arm, feeling how hard and firm it was.

Jihoon wondered if all personal guard should be like that, masculine and handsome. Were those a requirement?

"What do you want me to do master?" The man winked at Jihoon sexily, Jihoon let out a hoarse laugh.

"Stop that." Jihoon faked a disgusted look.

"Why? Isn't it sexy?" the man above Jihoon pouted and Jihoon laughed once more.

Jihoon slightly rose from his laying position and cupped the man's cheeks and harshly pulled the man towards him.

"Kiss me." Jihoon demanded, moving his face closer to the man's.

"I want you to kiss me." Jihoon repeated. The man showered Jihoon's reddish neck with more kisses but Jihoon stopped him.

"I said kiss me."

"I was already kissing you." the man said, confusion written on his face.

"Kiss me on my lips."

"But you don't like being kiss on the lips." the man slowly unbuttoned Jihoon's pants.

"If it's you who'll kiss me, I won't mind."

Just like the man above him, Jihoon was surprised himself. He doesn't know what in the world did he just say and what in the world he meant by that statement.

All he knew was that he wanted to be kissed by this man so badly, although Jihoon knew that he was breaking the promise his 6-years-old self made. The promise he kept for 14 years. The promise he made to his first love.

"Your wish is my command." the man leaned in, feeling Jihoon's soft lips against his.

Jihoon's heart was racing like he had ran a thousand miles and couldn't breathe because of it. Jihoon shut his eyes as the man carefully kissed him, planting a very soft kiss on his lips. Both of them enjoying how the man's repeated pecking feels so innocent yet so sexy.

Jihoon could feel the desire and another unknown feeling in the man's kisses and these made Jihoon response provocatively.

The man suddenly grabbed Jihoon's head, deepening the kiss. The man slipped his tongue passed Jihoon's lips, asking for an entrance. Jihoon opened his mouth and immediately felt the man's soft tongue against his. Their innocent kiss slowly turning into a more demanding one. Jihoon's own tongue meeting the man's. Jihoon couldn't help but moan at how fulfilling yet so dirty it was.

Jihoon's mind was in a daze as the man savored his lips and mouth. Jihoon could have bitten the other man's lips and if the man doesn't complain he would not either.

Jihoon pulled the man's hair quite roughly, making the man groaned in their kiss. Jihoon felt like he was in pure reverie, and the man's moans and groans escalated that to a whole new level.

The man pulled Jihoon closer and pulled the latter's pants down to his knees. The man played with Jihoon's arousal. Jihoon turned his head away as he cried in pleasure. He closed his eyes as he felt like he was on cloud nine. The man was going on a crazy speed. With this pace, Jihoon knew he wouldn't last anymore.

"Hey, look at me." the man whispered, kissing Jihoon's cheek. Jihoon had managed to give him a half-lidded pair of eyes in response.

Jihoon's moans and grunts could be heard across the room and the man was thankful that the walls were sound-proof. Jihoon wouldn't take music if he hasn't had some pipes to go with all the singing.

"Tell me. Does it feel good?"

Jihoon nodded, his hands finding their way on the man's well-defined back. Jihoon scratched it unknowingly due to too much elation. The man felt some stinging pain on his back, it must've bleed for all he cares but he doesn't mind, it was Jihoon after all.

"You like it?"

"Uh- yes I like it!" Jihoon's high-pitched voice resonated to the man's ears.

"F-faster!" Jihoon almost shouted as the man quickened his pace. The man's hand moving as fast as possible.

"Oh! Ah- ah! I'm cum-"

Jihoon's released splattered across his stomach and the man's chest. Jihoon would've sworn he heard lovely buzzing in his ears when he came. The man gave Jihoon a few more slow strokes to ride out his orgasm before reaching for the tissue on Jihoon's bedside table, cleaning Jihoon and himself.

"You're a neat freak, aren't you?" Jihoon said through closed eyes, he was exhausted nonetheless.

"I can't help it. Sorry." the man sheepishly scratched the back of his head. Jihoon nodded and tapped the space beside him.

"Let's sleep. I'm tired." Jihoon dozed off the moment he had said it. The man removed the strand of hair sticking on Jihoon's forehead and kissed it.

"Good luck with college, Jihoonie."

The man picked his shirt and put it on. The man arranged Jihoon's blanket and lay beside his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedbacks are very much appreciated ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

"My back stings." Mingyu moved uncomfortably as he put his tuxedo on.

"I don't want to know why." Jihoon said, arranging his bowtie. As a state university, the students were required to wear a uniform and it was a pity because Jihoon doesn't like wearing uniform.

"Why do I have to tell you? You already know why." Mingyu playfully smiled, Jihoon shrugged, acting like he doesn't know what was Mingyu talking about.

Jihoon stared at the huge mirror in front of him. He looked like a middle school student with his uniform and his pink colored hair doesn't really help his appearance to be on the manlier side. He kicked the base of the mirror.

"Are you alright Master?" Mingyu rushed to Jihoon's side as he heard the noise. Jihoon nodded and put his backpack on.

"I need to go now." Jihoon announced as he put his shoes on. Mingyu touched his earpiece and lowered his face seemingly sniffing his own chest. Mingyu started commanding orders as if there was someone in front of him.

"Young master will be out in a minute. Prepare the car and the security. Clear the area." Mingyu robotically said.

Jihoon stared at Mingyu in horror.

"You're joking, right?"

"Joking? No one is joking here master. Why? What's the problem?" Mingyu asked naively as he stared at his horror stricken master.

"I will not go to school with that circus." Jihoon stated, his voice booming with irritation.

"But that's protocol master. I can't disobey protocols." Mingyu said.

"I don't give a damn! I will not go to school with that circus!"

Jihoon moved hastily towards the door, Mingyu going after his master.

"Don't you dare follow me if you still want your job!" Mingyu stopped on his tracks and watched Jihoon thumped out of the door.

Mingyu sighed and scratched the back of his head in frustration.

"He's out. Follow him." Mingyu commanded on the person at the receiving end.

Mingyu walked towards the glass window, observing the people walking on the street below him. People who were too busy chasing their dreams. They were working so hard that they forgot the simplest thing that could make a person happy, love.

"Why are you still here?" Mingyu's trail of thoughts were disturbed by a deep voice.

"And so? What if I'm still here?" Mingyu asked cheekily causing the other man to chuckle. Mingyu's heartbeat skipped a beat.

"I saw Master Jihoon headed to the fire exit. I thought you're his personal guard." the man shrugged.

"That's what I thought too." Mingyu said exasperatedly.

"Come on! You know Master, he's the most stubborn person you'll ever meet." the man positioned himself behind Mingyu and wrapped his arms around Mingyu's shoulders. Mingyu stiffening at the action.

"And you're the next most stubborn person I know." the man added.

Mingyu would have retorted a sassy remark if he wasn't distracted by the other man's chin rested near his collarbone. Mingyu could feel the hot breath brushing his neck whenever the man speaks.

"Wonwoo-hyung." Mingyu called, faking a bored look. The truth was he felt like his heart would burst because of the fact that Wonwoo's skin was in contact with his. He never felt like this before even if he's with-

"Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo removed his arms around Mingyu, the latter hiding his disappointment.

Wonwoo went in front of Mingyu and studied Mingyu with his infamous I'm-not-effin-interested look. Mingyu stood his ground and looked at Wonwoo. Mingyu thanking all the gods above for blessing him with good height. He looked like he was looking down at Wonwoo.

"Let's grab some breakfast." Wonwoo said in monotone. Mingyu could have thought that Wonwoo was asking him on a 'breakfast date' if his mind wasn't already processing the thought of food.

Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's hand and pulled him out of the room. Together, they headed to the restaurant without realizing that they were walking hand in hand.

 

  * ••



Jihoon stealthily walked at the back of the hotel, he exited the hotel through its fire exit.

Leaving Mingyu and the circus behind. Check.

Exiting the hotel through fire exit. Check.

Ending up at the back part of the hotel. Check.

There were two more steps that were needed to be done. Checking if there were no men in tuxedo and boarding the bus going to the school.

Jihoon looked around. So far there were no men in tuxedo on sight.

No men in tuxedo. Che-

"Young master?"

Jihoon froze.

That couldn't be me right? This was a hotel after all so there were many other 'young master' around.

Jihoon continued to walk, ignoring the man who called 'him'.

"Young master? Young Master Lee Jihoon." the man called for the second time.

Jihoon sighed, he failed. OPERATION: Leave The Circus Behind failed. He walked grumpily towards the bus stop.

"Where are you going young master?" Jihoon ignored the man and kept on walking as if no one was calling him.

"Young master?"

"Young Master Jihoon?"

Jihoon could feel the man following him.

"Young master?"

The man was getting on Jihoon's nerves and it would only take one more word from the man before Jihoon explo-

"Mas-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Jihoon turned around and shouted at the man in front of him. The man was surprised by the sudden outburst.

"DON'T YOU DARE FOLLOW ME OR EVEN CALL THE WHOLE CIRCUS OR ELSE I'LL GET YOU FIRED!" Jihoon threatened though the man didn't seem to take it as a threat. Jihoon walked as fast as he could but the man was still following him. Curse his long legs!

Jihoon stopped and stared sharply at the man but Jihoon eventually softened, his eyebrows knitted.

The man was dressed in a black Versace tuxedo, with white shirt underneath it. He was not wearing a tie unlike the other men in tuxedo and the first two buttons of his tuxedo were undone. Sexy.

The man has brown doe eyes, his nose was not that pointed but was definitely not flat either, it was of perfect symmetry, he has full lips and his jawline was striking. Jihoon had to admit that the man before him was attractive. He's beautiful. Especially in the day light.

"Young master?" the man bowed as Jihoon studied him.

"Where are you going young master?" the man asked again. Jihoon rolled his eyes as he remembered the current situation he was in.

"I'm going to school?" Jihoon shrugged, as he headed to the bus stop.

"Without-"

"Yes. Without Mingyu. Without the circus and without you." Jihoon stopped on his tracks when the streetlight turned into green.

"But you can't just go without anyone with you it's against the proto-"

"Fuck that protocol! I keep on hearing that word since this morning. I don't want them in my life! I just want to have a simple life." Jihoon whispered the last sentence, hoping that the handsome man in black didn't hear it.

The streetlight turned into red and Jihoon crossed the street. The man was still following him.

"Why are you still following me?" Jihoon's voice was dripping with irritation.

"I can't break protocol young master, you're still the son of the President of South Korea, but I don't want to be a hindrance to you if you want to try living a simple life. So I will just go with you in your school and make sure you arrived their safely then I will leave eventually." The man walked beside Jihoon.

Jihoon suppressed a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Jihoon rolled to his side, feeling the space beside him with his hands.

It was empty.

Jihoon slowly opened his eyes and was welcomed by the absence of the man who was sleeping soundly beside him just a couple of hours ago. Jihoon sighed and checked the clock on his bedside table.

2:00 AM

Friday, October 6, 2017

Jihoon's sleep deprived eyes were slowly closing as thoughts of the man resonated on him. It doesn't matter if Jihoon was awake or sleeping, the image of the man kept on appearing in Jihoon's mind and he do not want it that way. It made him flustered.

"Lalala. . ." Jihoon started to hum. A beautiful melody that has no known start nor end. Just like the feelings Jihoon tried to push aside, he doesn't know when did it start and when would it end. A melody of melancholy that was beginning to be the opposite. A melody that was made because of the man.

The other side of the bed suddenly drooped. Jihoon could hear the heavy breathing of the man though he tried to hide it.

Jihoon could feel the man lay beside him, snaking his arms around Jihoon's waist. Jihoon's eyes were close and everyone who would've looked at him would probably think that he's asleep. Although the truth was all of his senses were functioning at their best.

The man nuzzled Jihoon's neck, causing Jihoon to gasped. Jihoon could feel the man smile against his nape.

"Master." the man whispered.

One word.

That's all it takes for Jihoon to feel so giddy and excited inside.

Two syllables.

That's all it takes for Jihoon to lose all his control.

'Master.'

Jihoon produced a low grunt, enough for the man to know that he's awake.

"Why are you still up? You have classes later." the man's hand going under Jihoon's blanket.

"I felt the bed suddenly drooped, that's why." Jihoon lied. Jihoon's body shivering as he could feel the man's hand playing with the buttons of his shirt.

"Where did you go?" Jihoon tried to ask as casual as possible. Just like how a person asked another person, just like how the president's son asked his personal guard where he went. Casual.

"I went to the grocery store to buy something." the man's hand slowly undoing all the buttons on Jihoon's shirt.

"What did you buy?" Jihoon pushed further, he needed to know.

Jihoon doesn't know why but he need to know everything about this man. He needed to know where he went, who's with him, what they were doing.

Jihoon doesn't know why but he needed to.

He needed to.

"I bought some yogurt. I suddenly craved for them." the man sheepishly replied.

"There are yogurt in the fridge, you should just have eaten those." Jihoon said monotonously. The man heard something from the young master's voice.

Was he mad?

"Are you mad at me master?" The man slowly withdrew his hand from under the blanket. He stared at his master who was laying with his eyes close.

"Why would I?" Jihoon asked, still in the same manner.

"I'm sorry if I left you without your permission. That would not happen again." the man said, removing himself from the bed. Jihoon felt it and sat as he observed the man's broad back. The man was walking towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The man turned and was surprised at Jihoon's appearance.

Jihoon's shirt was unbuttoned all the way down, showing his washboard abs. Jihoon's skin never fails to amaze the man, it was so white that it seemed like it glows and it always felt so smooth against his touch.

"What are you staring at?" Jihoon lifted an eyebrow. The man cleared his throat, turning his head away.

"I will be at the door master. I will guard you while you're sleeping."

"After unbuttoning my shirt. You will just leave me? Really?" Jihoon's cheeks reddened at his own statement. Jihoon was thankful that the room was somewhat dark and was poorly lit or else the man could have seen it.

The man stared at his master, assessing what to do. The man doesn't know if that was an invite for him to finish what he started or a statement coming from someone who was irritated and was not in the mood.

"What are you waiting for?" Jihoon whispered faintly, completely removing the shirt that he was wearing.

The man slowly approached Jihoon, undoing his own buttons and carelessly throwing his expensive black Versace suit somewhere along the way.

The man reached Jihoon and cupped Jihoon's face. The man was towering over Jihoon who looked so small sitting there on his bed.

The man smiled as Jihoon absent-mindedly leaned his face against the man's warm and big hands.

"Take me." Jihoon looked up and was met by the man's lips against his.

The man pushed Jihoon against the bed. He quickly took Jihoon's pants off and straddled the smaller.

Jihoon took a deep breath as the man began to ravish his body. Jihoon holding on to whatever he could reach for dear life.

The man's hand was hot against Jihoon's arousal, his pace was driving Jihoon crazy. It was slow but so nice. It felt good and yet Jihoon felt he needed some more. More of the man.

"Does it feel good?" the man whispered on Jihoon's ear. Jihoon could only nod because of the exultance he was feeling.

Jihoon felt the heavy weight above him vanished, he half-opened his eyes and was blinded by the dark. The man, who was a few moments ago on top of his body was nowhere to be seen. Jihoon could still feel the warm hand on his arousal and the uneven breathing of the man. But where was he?

Jihoon's eyes widened and he felt like his eyes had rolled back to his head. He could feel the man's wet lips on the tip of his arousal.

"Oh. Shit." Jihoon gulped as the man licked him.

Feeling kind of groggy, Jihoon sat up and watched the man below him. Jihoon pulled the man's hair roughly, throwing his head back as the man started to suck him.

"Oh. Fuck. It feels good." Jihoon purred. Jihoon couldn't help but buckle his hips as the man took him entirely. The man groaned, sending shockwaves of vibrations on Jihoon's body.

"I-I'm sorry." Jihoon said, out of breath.

Jihoon absentmindedly started to thrust on the man's mouth. The man started choking which made Jihoon felt bad but the pleasure was just blinding his rational mind. The man bobbed his head with each thrust Jihoon made.

Jihoon's hand that was on the man's hair was pulling more harshly, which signal Jihoon's approaching release. The man bobbed his head in a steady manner and suck harder.

"I-I'm cummi-"

Jihoon screamed, cumming inside the mouth of the man. Jihoon could've fall if he wasn't already laying. Jihoon catching his breath as the man took out Jihoon's arousal from his mouth. The man kissed the tip which made Jihoon shivered. The man climbed on top of Jihoon who was breathing heavily.

"Don't tell me. . ."

The man nodded as he licks his upper lip. Jihoon's face was contorted in a way that shows amazement and at the same time queasiness.

The man kissed Jihoon's neck. Whispering something in Jihoon's ear.

"You tasted better than yogurt. I think I have my new craving now. I'm afraid I might get addicted to your taste."

Jihoon blushed fervidly. Jihoon's body was trembling in excitement as the man caressed the side of his body.

"Go to sleep now master. You have classes later." the man stole a quick kiss on Jihoon's forehead. Jihoon was taken aback but immediately nod his head in understanding. Jihoon watched as the man put his shirt back on.

Jihoon wondered why all these time the man hadn't take his own pants off. Not that Jihoon wants the man to take his pants off but he was curious as to why not.

Maybe because the man has big-

Jihoon dismissed the ideas coming inside his head, it's not healthy if he would have thoughts like that at 3 in the morning. The man was correct, he has classes later. He needed sleep.

"Where are you going?" Jihoon pulled the blanket on top of his naked body.

"The president wants all the 'tuxedo men' in the penthouse. He will say something important." the man smiled as he stared at Jihoon.

"Don't go."

"I need to. You know I am a tuxedo man, right?" the man bowed to Jihoon.

"But you're mine." Jihoon whispered.

"Yes master, I am yours but the president wants to talk to ALL of us. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." the man winked and bowed to his master.

Jihoon closed his eyes as the door to his room slowly closes. Sleep and tiredness taking over his system.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where's Mingyu?"

Jihoon asked soon as he stepped out of his bathroom. He just finished showering and was drying his hair with a towel.

"Kim Mingyu is with the president." one of the men in tuxedo answered.

"Why is he with him?" Jihoon went inside his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Kim Mingyu will be with the president in his visits abroad." the man in tuxedo half-shouted, thinking that Jihoon couldn't hear him clearly because of the door separating them.

Jihoon's eyebrows knitted. Mingyu didn't ask for permission and didn't even care to tell him that he would be with the President.

Jihoon closed his eyes and rubbed it with the back of his hand, he suddenly felt sleepy. Or was it an incoming headache due to the fact that Mingyu wasn't beside him.

Jihoon wasn't the kind of person who you could start a conversation with. He's not bad, he just have this aura that tells people to 'back off' and him being a straight-forward person wasn't helping either. To be honest, Jihoon was just an introverted man who most of the times spit profanities, it's just his form of expression that the other people took negatively. Jihoon was just a simple and shy guy who was always being misjudged by others.

Even the men in tuxedo who were all qualified in the minimum height requirement of 180cm and have a strong built were terrified of him. Lee Jihoon, 20 years old, standing at 165cm and with a petite built could make the men in tuxedo frightened just by his presence.

When his father became the President of South Korea each of the president's sons was given two men in black as a sort of personal guard.

Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin and Lee Chan were given two personal guards. Just before the two youngest of the three brothers decided that they didn't want to live like that, like a bird in a cage. Seokmin and Chan chose to live with their deceased mother's relatives in Japan.

Leaving Jihoon alone.

Jihoon had two choices.

First, he would come with his brothers and live a normal life. Second, stay with his father because he knew that it would break his heart if all of them had to leave. He already lose his wife, the president couldn't afford losing his three sons too, and Jihoon knew it.

Jihoon chose to stay beside his father.

"So you're my new personal guard?" Jihoon went out of his room with his backpack on. He lifted an eyebrow towards the man in tuxedo.

Jihoon was observing the man.

He has sharp eyes and deep voice, maybe a couple of inches smaller than Mingyu but tall nonetheless. The man didn't even flinch when he was talking to Jihoon and for Jihoon it was a good sign if that man would be the temporary replacement for Mingyu, it only meant that the man was not intimidated by Jihoon.

Since Jihoon became the president's son, men in tuxedo came and went. Jihoon had plenty of share of guards who were either so afraid of him or so afraid of him firing them. Every time the new man in tuxedo quits his job, Jihoon's father would just sigh and scratch his head.

Then there came Kim Mingyu who was very tall and has good looks but was full of naivety. Jihoon would shout and shout at Mingyu but still Mingyu wouldn't mind it and would just say, 'It's part of my job.'

For the first time, Jihoon met someone who was not intimidated by him.

That's the reason why Mingyu was the only one who could come so close to him, who could stand beside him. Mingyu was the only one who was allowed to be there when Jihoon shed his tears at night, when Jihoon laugh his heart out, when Jihoon could be the real Jihoon.

Mingyu became Jihoon's best friend.

Mingyu was the only one who knew the true Jihoon. The Jihoon that the other people thought didn't exist. The Jihoon who love to laugh, who cares for others though he's not showing it, the hardworking Jihoon, the Jihoon who forgives and forgets easily, the Jihoon who was always taken for granted.

Mingyu became a confidant who Jihoon could share his secrets with.

"No, young master." the man in tuxedo bowed and murmured his apologies. Jihoon rolled his eyes and turned to his back.

"Then what are you doing here?" Jihoon asked coldly.

"I'm here to introduce you to your new personal guard."

"Temporary." Jihoon corrected, there will never be a 'new' guard, Mingyu would be forever his guard.

"I stand corrected, temporary." the man cleared his throat and arranged his black tie, feeling kind of choked because of it.

The front door squeaked opened and was closed gently afterwards.

"I'd like you to meet your new temporary personal guard."

"Master."

Jihoon's breathing hitched as he remembered that voice oh so well. Jihoon turned to his back. The man bowed then straightened his posture and stared at Jihoon.

Jihoon covered his mouth with his hand. He's not sure if he should be happy or should think that he's doomed. This was just all fucked up.

"Choi Seungcheol."


End file.
